


CATCH A TIGER BY ITS TOE (HOW ARTHUR AND EAMES SAVED THE WORLD)

by night_reveals



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: American Politics, Cuddling and Snuggling, Ficlet, Flufflet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/pseuds/night_reveals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The internet is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CATCH A TIGER BY ITS TOE (HOW ARTHUR AND EAMES SAVED THE WORLD)

